Dekikon
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Yuuri y Viktor están a tan solo minutos de casarse... ¿Que pasa si Yuuri no puede hacerlo? —No quiero Viktor, no quiero esto así, no, n-no quiero que te vayas. Pero no quiero casarme contigo por el bebé/Mención de Omegaverse-mpreg-Viktuuri


_Dekikon._

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Capitulo único._**

* * *

Yuuri jamás se imaginó escapando en el día de su boda, con un kimono ensuciándose de las puntas y con los pies rozando el polvo del suelo. Incluso ya no le importaba sin la fina final capa de maquillaje se corría con las lágrimas que soltaba sin parar. Estaba muriendo lentamente a cada segundo.

Casarse jamás fue algo que le atemorizara, tampoco le daba demasiada importancia… Eso hasta que Viktor apareció en su vida. Viktor Nikiforov el alfa más codiciado dentro del mundo deportivo; importante patinador y una figura publicitaria reconocida por su belleza inigualable. Ese alfa que ni en sus sueños imagino como su entrenador, mucho menos como su prometido.

Los medios se volvieron locos al anunciar el compromiso, atacaron como no tenía idea que podría. Un omega japonés, poco destacable en comparación al bello alfa ruso, había logrado lo que muchos otras no pudieron.

Cuando una fuente revelo que el pequeño omega estaba en cinta, ataron cabos y llegaron a una horrenda conclusión: Yuuri había atrapado a Viktor con el bebé, un embarazo a propósito y una boda forzada para no manchar la imagen del alfa. No dudaron en exponer el caso en cada revista del corazón*.

El omega casi podía imaginar a la policía, y las fans de Viktor, entrando por él y llevándolo a prisión por su estado. Todo bastante humillante.

Y de ser sinceros todo resultaba una verdad a media, desgraciadamente, sí estaba en cinta ¿intencional? Claro que no. Le tomó por sorpresa, no imagino que en su primera vez podría quedar preñado, tampoco era algo en lo que había pensado mucho…

Viktor por otra parte reaccionó como cualquier otro alfa en su condición, celebro y hablo del tema como quien cuenta una gran hazaña. Abiertamente aclaro los rumores entorno a su relación y casi de inmediato se comprometieron. Muchas de las declaraciones fueron sin consultar a Yuuri, este si quería podía decir que casarse era una obligación; padres japoneses tradicionales y Viktor que lo amaba y quería una vida con él y su hijo.

Pero todos esos meses, 6 meses para ser exactos, la duda lo carcomía. ¿Qué quería él? ¿Qué quería Yuuri Katsuki? No sabía, solo estaba asustado y muy enojado, consigo, la prensa, con su descuido. En su interior no quería casarse; no así, apresurando todo para que su bebé naciera dentro de un matrimonio. Entre prisas y constantes cuestionamiento.

Sabía que ya no tenía a donde esconderse, no había ido demasiado lejos y en cualquier momento Viktor u otra persona iría a buscarlo, puesto que el tiempo puesto para la boda ya había sido sobrepasado. Solo quería liberarse un poco, soltar mentalmente aquello que estuvo guardando.

Solo, complemente solo.

 _Respira, respira, respira._

— ¿Yuuri?...— Como era de esperarse la voz de su prometido se hizo presente en su escondite. Sin voltear podría apostar a que Viktor estaba justo detrás de él, podía identificar la incógnita en su nombre y por lo mismo sabría cuál sería su rostro; posiblemente el alfa se vería irresistible en el esmoquin blanco a la par con el color del kimono que portaba, aun si portaba la impresión de la tristeza en el rostro.

Mierda, que difícil era todo.

— Estamos atrasados cariño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿quieres ir al médico?— Deslizo una mano a su hombro e intento darle la vuelta. Siempre interesado y dedicado a él. El esposo ideal que todo omega pudiese desear.

—Nada de eso, solo estoy…—No sabía cómo continuar, estaba tan asustado por tener al hombre perfecto y no saber si iban a funcionar. Por no cumplir con las expectativas del omega ideal, de tan solo pensar en separarse de él las lágrimas querían bajar.

La muerte no le asustaba en lo absoluto, la idea de una vida sin Viktor era su mayor temor. Conocer el amor del alfa era como morir y revivir en el instante; siempre llenándolo y mostrándole lo maravilloso de la vida.

—No quiero Viktor, no quiero esto así, no, n-no quiero que te vayas. Pero no quiero casarme contigo por el bebé— Lo último fue casi un sollozo, después pudo perderse en sus pesadas lágrimas. Estaba siendo tan cobarde que ni tan siquiera podía darle la cara.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Yuuri?— No quería ser agresivo con su amado, pero eso sin duda lo estaba sacando de su ensueño y su lado dominante estaba gritando por salir y tener roces con el omega— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque es la verdad, todo esto esta tan… agotador.

— ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No. — Cortó las palabras de su prometido y por fin se dio la vuelta encarándole. El viento fue un plus melodramático y soplo un poco más fuerte, despeino los cabellos del ruso y voló la tela suelta de su kimono. La mirada que el mayor le dirigía le descoloco, era casi idéntica a la que recordaba en su rostro la noche antes de la final en el Prix.

Solo que esta vez podía notar la molestia destellando en ella.

— ¿Por qué Yuuri es tan egoísta?, ¿Por qué crees que me voy a ir como si no me importaras?— Su voz salió inusualmente suave y quebradiza, contradictoria a lo que su lenguaje corporal expresaba.

— ¡Porque estoy tan enamorado de ti, Viktor, y tengo tanto miedo de ello!— El omega atropello sus lágrimas y escupió sus palabras, incluso era consiente que no estaba siguiendo el orden de su conversación. Solo quería gritarle un poco al alfa— Viktor solo ha aclarado todo cuando supo de bebé, nos estamos cansando por el bebé. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta con esto?

 _Respira, respira, respira._

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Sus palabras no pudieron evitar la incredulidad y la ofensa ante la declaración del chico— Yo no me estoy casando con el bebé, Yuuri, ¿realmente crees que yo haría eso? ¿Crees que no te amo?

—Yo creo…

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Katsuki, te amo tanto ¿es tan difícil de entender?— Llevo sus manos a los hombros del hombre más pequeño y lo tomo con una fuerza medida, después de todo no estaba en sus planes causarle daño a su pareja— Te amo, amo a nuestro hijo y quiero pasar toda mi vida con ustedes. Contigo Yuuri, ¿te estoy pidiendo mucho?

El japonés sorbió un poco por la nariz y agacho la cabeza con pena, estaba estresado y lo que antes era miedo ahora era una vergüenza, vergüenza por arrastra a Viktor con sus inseguridades, por estar arruinando todo lo bueno que tenía.

—Yo también te amo Viktor, quiero mi vida junto a ti… Pero todos hablan, todos atacan y no sé si puedo ser lo que tú quieres.

—Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. — El alfa contesto confiado, dejando atrás el tinte de melancolía se dispuso a arreglar la situación. Su chico estaba desmoronándose y necesitaba con urgencia un muro en el cual sostenerse. — Yuuri, cariño tienes que escucharme. — Con delicadeza alzo por el mentón la cabeza del pelinegro, encontrarse con la mirada café le removió algo en el interior esta era tan igual a cuando lo encontró; asustado y perdido. — Todo esto puede que sea así siempre Yuuri, cariño, la gente y los medios siempre van a hablar pero en nosotros recae la manera en que nos afecte. Quiero estar contigo y ser lo que necesites Yuuri, quiero ser a quien confíes tus miedos, quiero que confíes plenamente en mí y en el amor que te tengo. Te amo tanto y amo a nuestra familia.

Yuuri estaba seguro que si Viktor se iba no iba a ser capaz de seguir sin él. Aun sin ser marcado podía sentir la gran carga de emociones que fluían por el ruso. El anhelaba las mismas cosas que él, quizás muchas más que Viktor… ¿no era peligroso amarse como lo hacían? Posiblemente sí, pero ¿que podían hacer?

Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Aceptas seguir haciendo historia conmigo, Yuuri?— Viktor suspiro profundo y espero la respuesta de su prometido. Siendo sincero estaba alterado por la posibilidad de que el omega le diera la negativa.

— ¿Entonces no te estas casando solo por el bebé?

—No cariño.

El japonés suspiro un poco más calmado, dejo descansar los hombros y cerró los ojos por un momento. Estaba seguro que el ruso iba a explotar en cuanto escuchara su propuesta… pero no había de otra. La boda no se realizaría después de su pelea-reconciliación. No cuando la cabeza le iba a explotar y lo que necesita es acostarse en su cama y dormir con su alfa por horas, si era posible por una semana entera.

—Viktor te amo, eso ya debes de saberlo de sobra— Alzo la mirada y la dirigió justo a su prometido, quería que sintiera todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza— Quiero casare contigo, sí que lo quiero. Pero no ahora.

El alfa asintió, con algo de reticencia pero lo hizo.

— ¿Podemos esperar a que nazca el bebé?

—Claro que sí, lo que tu necesites Yuuri.

— ¿Estas molesto?

El alfa demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—No, creo que estoy algo confundido por todo lo que está pasando— Llevo su dedo índice a los labios e hizo un ademan de pensar— No me mal entiendas, te amo y respeto tu decisión. Solo quiero matarme por no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. Estuve muy confundido y supongo que tú también. Yo jamás quise herirte o hacerte pensar cosas que no son, solo quiero hacerte feliz en la mayor parte de nuestras vidas.

El chico sonrió tímido ante esto. Seguro que si alguien más los escuchaba preferiría tirarse a un rio ante tanta miel. Pero qué más da si solo son ellos dos.

—Tu sola existencia me hace ser feliz. Eres mi otra mitad Viktor.

Y Yuuri ya no puede escapar, jamás podría hacerlo de los brazos y labios que lo atrapan ante cualquier caída. Aun si el camino es obscuro o los obstáculos son muy grandes sabe que Viktor no los dejara caer en las telarañas de la inseguridad.

Al final se besan porque están tristes, porque están felices y porque saben que de cualquier forma terminaran juntos.

* * *

La idea de este Os nació después de ver un dou donde se menciona la palabra dekikon xd

Dekikon es un término japonés para llamar a las bodas que se dan por un embarazo no planeado.

*Las revistas del corazón es una manera de llamarles a las revistas de chismes.

*Yuuri con maquillaje fue una idea tomada de una foto que era de una boda con Vik, es la que está de portada.

*Yuuri aún no está marcado por Viktor, no lo marco porque quería esperar a la boda. Mis bebes fueron algo despistados y olvidaron que si globito no hay fiesta.

 **Hola! lo termine y salió más largo de lo que esperaba, me encanta la idea de un Yuuri siendo consumido por los nervios el día de la boda y Viktor calmando a mi bb. Espero que les gustara tanto como a mí. Si lo leíste todo te lo agradezco infinitamente.**

 **Sobre las chicas que dieron fav y review a No. 21: se los agradezco igualmente y me alegra leer que muchas se rieron con el Os. Soy feliz de hacerlas feliz a ustedes**

 **Bien aquí me despido. Gracias de antemano si dejas un comentario :3**

 **Demos amor y alegría al fandom.**

 **Bai, bai.**


End file.
